


I've Got Sunshine

by only_more_love



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Child, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Tony Stark, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Tony was supposed to sleep in.Hint: he didn't.A fluff fill for stevetonygames fluff square: Dancing.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79
Collections: Team Fluff





	I've Got Sunshine

The thing was, it was the smell of frying bacon tickling his nose that enticed Tony to leave the comfort of their bed well before 9:00 on a Sunday when it was his turn to sleep in. He followed the heavenly scent down the hall to the kitchen. Yawning, with his arms folded across his chest, Tony leaned against the door jamb and watched the cozy scene unfold in their airy kitchen.

“I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way?” Steve sang, swaying gently. He turned in a slow circle, his arms snug around Mara, who was twenty months old and the mistress of all she surveyed, especially her fathers.

“Dada!” Mara clapped her hands, and a bright smile broke out across her apple-cheeked face.

Tony grinned back, wiggling his fingers at her in a little wave.

Steve turned his head, and their eyes met. “Tony. Sorry we woke you.”

“Hush, sunshine,” Tony said, already moving toward them. Meshing his fingers in the soft, worn cotton of Steve’s shirt, he leaned up and kissed Steve’s warm cheek, then Mara’s. She laughed, her brown eyes shining, and pulled off Tony’s glasses.

Without his glasses, Tony’s surroundings grew blurry, but everything that mattered remained sharply in focus. “I’m not sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to share it, this work is [on Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/626033411736420352/a-fluff-fill-for-stevetonygames-fluff-square). 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are much appreciated, should you choose to leave them, and I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while. If you don't feel like commenting, I still hope you enjoyed this. :) Be well. 
> 
> You can find me at [onlymorelove.tumblr.com](http://onlymorelove.tumblr.com). Come talk to me if you like. I do not bite. :) Sometimes you can also find me on Discord.


End file.
